Compulsion
by Girl-With-The-Tinfoil-Teeth
Summary: Seras stumbles acorss a hidden dungeon, underneath the Hellsing mansion. Hidden within the dungeon, is a vampire. No one knows when it was caught, but one thing is clear; it was not meant to be let out. AlucardXOC. T-rated for now.
1. Chapter 1

_Compulsion _

_Prologue _

_Hey people! I've recently watched Hellsing, after a friend suggested I check it out. Obviously, I love it and I have read many fanfics over the last two weeks. And so, I had to write my own to! *shot*_

_-_

Seras Victoria sprinted down the hallway, her blood-red eyes focusing ahead of her. The darkness was no obstacle for the un-dead woman. Her feet thudded against the floorboards, as she forced herself to run faster. "_Master!"_ She shouted for the No-life-king telepathically, not wanting to wake the human population that resided in the mansion.

"_What is it, Police-Girl?"_ He answered back, his low voice filling his fledglings mind.

"_I can't explain now,"_ She flew down the stairs, which lead to the dungeons, where her master was currently. _"I need to talk to you face to face." _She came to an abrupt halt, as cold hands encircled her curvy hips. She swallowed down a scream, once she realised who it was.

"Police-Girl, stop stalling and tell me what's got you so worked up…" His cool breathed fanned across her pale neck, making her shiver. His smirk as usual, graced his lips. He had tried to read her mind but her frantic mood made it hard for him to decipher the random flood of images taking up her mind.

"I was on watch duty, and nothing seemed out of place…"Pausing, she pursed her lips, thinking of how she could word her thoughts. "My shift ended, and I was heading back to my room, when I tripped over a rug. I noticed that under it was a trap door." She stopped talking, as Alucard's eyebrows rose, his smirk widening, showing off his sharp teeth.

"Oh really? Why would that have you calling my name, Police-Girl?" He was only slightly surprised, when Seras ignored the perverted comment, but instead proceeded to grab his glove-clad hand and drag him along the hallway.

"Master, the trap door leads to dungeons! It door is marked with the Hellsing seal, just like yours!" She spoke fast; most people would not be able to understand her. But Alucard did, and he jerked to a stop as she finished explaining.

"What was that, Seras?" His face was blank; no sign of his good mood was left. Not waiting for his fledgling to repeat herself, he marched ahead of her, in long, powerful strides. Now she had calmed down, her mind was easy to read and he found the area that Seras had spoken of.

"W-what…Master, wait up please!" Blinking her red-eyes, Seras ran to catch up with her master. His sudden change of frame of mind frightened her slightly. The pair reached the trap door, where the Persian rug once covered it.

Walking down the stone steps in silence, Seras once again noticed how the temperature had gotten a lot colder. The walls were made of stone, and thick green moss crept along it, ivy swept over the ceiling above.

Seras looked up, once they'd reached the dungeon wall. A chill ran up her spine, as her superior eyes took in the Hellsing seal, drawn in blood. Alucard had been strangely quiet, behind his orange-tinted glasses, Seras saw his bright, blood-red eyes flicker with curiosity.

"So, I'm not the only vampire that is bound to the Hellsing family…" A twisted smirk lit up his face briefly, before he threw his head back, roaring in laughing. It ricocheted off of the wall, and it rang in Seras Victoria's ears.

"I must tell Master about this…" His serpent-like tongue licked over his knife-like teeth and lips, his eyes gleaming. Catching onto what he was about to do, Seras opened her mouth to protest. But her master had already phased out of the room. In rare times like this, he _loved _to rub it in Integra Hellsing face, that he knew important information before she herself did.


	2. Chapter 2

_Compulsion _

_Chapter One_

_-_

_Thank you for those that reviewed, especially I'm All Ready Gone. I'm really glad you liked it. :3_

_-_

Integra Hellsing sat at her desk, with a pen in one hand. She was finishing off a report of the previous nights mission.

"Would you like some tea, Sir Integra?" Walter asked. A smile lit up his aged face, as he set down a cup onto the dark-wooded desk.

Sighing quietly, her work finished for the night, Integra turned her head to face her old friend. "That would be nice, Walter." Her smile was only on her lips for a second, as an unwanted guest phased into the room.

"Oh, don't look so glum _Master_." The No-Like-King bowed mockingly, a wide grin stretching along his face. "I have brought news, something even _you_ did not know about." His grin only widened, as the director of the Hellsing Organisation shot him a sharp look.

"Enough of this nonsense Alucard!" His Master snapped, irritably as she placed a cigar into her mouth and lit it. "Tell me what you have to." Taking a puff of her cigar, she blew out the white smoke.

Laughing darkly, Alucard sat in a chair opposite his Master's desk. "My fledgling came across something…_curious_ just after her night watch shift ended." Alucard knew he was annoying his Master further by pausing, but it was always _so fun _to get her angry.

"Spit it out, Servant!" Integra hissed through clenched teeth, slamming a fist onto her work desk. "Get on with it vampire, I am in no mood for games!" Walter listened to them both, as he poured the fresh, hot tea into Integra's tea cup.

"As you wish, Master…"Alucard leaned back on his chair, resting his feet on his Master desk. He ignored the pointed look she shot at his feet, and continued. "Police-Girl found a trap door, leading down to some dungeons, much like my own. The door however, was made from blessed silver and the Hellsing Seal is drawn over it in blood." He knew what it all meant, and Integra would put the pieces together quickly.

She gasped, "Another vampire…" Her blue eyes widened for a split second, before she regained her composure. "So you weren't the only vampire to have been caught by my family. Though, I wonder why it was hidden below the mansion." Her earlier annoyance had evaporated, inquisitiveness taking its place.

Walter too, looked interested as he set down the teapot on the metal trolley. "Sir Integra, what do you propose we do?"

"We release it of course…" Two pairs of eyes snapped onto her, one pair of red eyes lighting up in delight, the other widened in shock.

"Is that wise, Sir?" Walter inquired, resting his hands behind his back. "It seems to me, that whatever is behind that door was not meant to me unleashed, Sir." Walter did not often test the director of Hellsing's judgement, but if the vampire really was locked away behind a door of blessed silver, then it surely shouldn't be let out.

"Are you doubting my judgement, Walter? I can assure you, that I know what I am doing. Therefore, I _will_ release the vampire Walter." Integra bit out coldly, she hated it when people distrusted her choices.

"Alucard, show me the way to the underground dungeon." Pushing her chair back, she stood, stubbing out her cigar into the ashtray. Bowing, the No-Life-king lead the way, with his Master and the Angel –of –Death in tow.

Soon, all three reached the dungeons. Integra Hellsing stood before the blessed silver door, her azure-eyes taking in the Hellsing Seal from behind her circular glasses. Reaching out a white-gloved hand, she placed it on the giant door handle and shoved it open.

The dungeon was dark, cold and smelled earthy. Moss swept over the walls and ivy twisted around the door, walls and ceiling. Flicking on a flashlight, Integra cautiously stepped into the dungeon, followed by Alucard and the Angel-of-Death. The light from the flashlight brushed over the stone walls and floor, until it came to a stop on lifeless figure.

"That's our vampire," Integra walked closer, until she was stood before the slim body. Her eyes roamed over the porcelain-white skin, long dark-green hair, and the curvy figure of a woman. Alucard bent down, his gloved fingers running along the women-vampire's high cheek bones.

"Are you sure you want to release her, master?" His vibrant eyes gazed up at the blonde-haired women briefly before they returned to the vampire in front of him.

"Yes," She sighed in slight irritation. "I'm sure Alucard. We need more than just one Nosferatu Alucard…The increased activity of FREAKS' and ghouls' calls for it. Also, the Iscariot is also something we should be concerned about." It was true. In the last couple of months, the amount of deaths caused by FREAKS' had increased drastically. The Iscariot had been threatening the treaty between the organisations' and in addition, they had killed several members of Hellsing.

"I see." Standing to his full height, Alucard straightened out his fedora. Quickly, Integra shoved the flashlight into his gloved-hands, as she made a neat cut along one of her pale wrists. Instantly, her sweet, virgin blood began to ooze from the wound. The blonde let the blood drip from her wrist, onto the female vampires blue lips.

Within a blink of an eye, a serpent-like tongue whipped out, licking up the sweet liquid. Closed eyes slowly opened, revealing bright crimson eyes, framed by thick black eyelashes. "Oh, your blood is sweet…" The newly awakened vampire all but purred, her snake-like tongue slivering over her sharp teeth. "May I have more?" She purred, in her low silky voice.

"How dare you ask for my blood, you foul creature!" Integra snapped. "I am your Master, and you are my slave." The woman vampire moved with such speed, that Integra had no chance to dodge. A hand clamped around her throat, squeezing tightly.

"Human, you have no authority over me! Your ancestor my have imprisoned me, but I refuse to work for someone like you. I am a vampire, and I demand respect!" Dropping Integra, the female Nosferatu retreated back into her corner.

"Leave me!" She hissed angrily, her red eyes burning into the wall on the other side, ignoring the sound of Integra choking.

Alucard before the undead woman in a flash, his gun aimed at her head. "You have no choice, whether you like it or not, you are Integra Fairbrook Wingate Hellsing's _slave." _He barked out angrily.

"Just because you submitted to her, it does not mean I will!" Red eyes blazed, as black flames whipped around the green-haired vampire. "It's a shame!" She laughed darkly, "the great No-Life-King working for humans!"

"Alucard, stop it!" Upon hearing his Master, the No-Life-King retreated. "We'll deal with her tomorrow." The Director of Hellsing rubbed her sore throat, as she strode out of the dungeons, with one final icy-glare aimed at the furious Nosferatu.

Walter pursued Sir Integra, to inspection the damage done to her throat. Alucard however, stayed behind, the usual smirk back on his face. "Impressive…You really are a true Nosferatu." He sauntered towards the door, tipping his red fedora to her. "What's your name?"

"Maleficent." She grinned at him, her jagged teeth glittering in the dim light.


	3. Chapter 3

_Compulsion _

_Chapter Two_

_-_

_Thank you again for the reviews!_

_-_

Maleficent ran her long fingers through her curly green hair, which cascaded down her back. It had been only a few hours since she had been awakened. Her scarlet-coloured eyes wandered around the space she was imprisoned in. It had been fifty long years since she has been caught by Integra Hellsing's troublesome relatives.

"You must be Maleficent!" The said women looked up, her face blank as she took in the young girl's appearance. She had bright, wide blue eyes, platinum blonde hair that spiked out at the bottom. She wore a blue uniform, which revealed a lot of leg, and clung, to her curvaceous body.

"Yes, that's me. But, who are you?" Maleficent asked apathetically, pushing her thick hair over her shoulders.

"I'm Seras Victoria, Alucard is my Master." Seras smiled broadly, "I brought you a blood packet." She tossed the packet to Maleficent, and she caught it easily. "I heard what happened between you and Sir Hellsing last night." Sitting down opposite the Nosferatu, Seras hesitantly started drinking from her own packet of blood.

"News spreads fast, I see." The green-haired vampire had already drained her blood packet, and her ruby eyes lingered on Seras. "Still clinging onto your humanity?" She asked, crossing her long legs. The blonde nodded slowly, lowering her head in shame. "Let it go, Seras. You are a vampire now, a fledgling of the notorious Alucard at that." A smirk tugged at her lips. "Drink the blood, get stronger; you will be unstoppable in time."

Seras sighed. "I can't…I've tried, but I'm getting better, I think…" She rested her head on her knees, her sapphire eyes gazing at the floor. "I know Master is disappointed in me, he gets angry when I don't drink it…"

"Then drink the blood, that's the only way to make him proud of you." Maleficent whispered, harshly. "Seras flinched. "The cold hard truth is this: drink the blood, make him proud of you. Or, you can starve yourself and make him more ashamed." Maleficent stood, stretching her stiff muscles.

--

"_Alucard!"_ Growling, the No-Life-King shoved the lid of his coffin open. _"Alucard!" _His Master had rotten timing that was for sure. Standing up, he pulled on his yellow-tinted glasses, his fedora and his red overcoat.

The sun was high in the sky, it was around noon. The time of day Alucard preferred to sleep at. The Nosferatu opened a portal and reappeared in his Masters office. "You called for me, _Master?_" He hissed disdainfully.

"Alucard, there has been a disturbance in Ipswich. I need you and Seras to deal with it." She rested her chin on her hands, her piercing blue eyes locked onto Alucard's.

"Yes Master." He phased out of the room and into the dungeon where Maleficent and his fledgling sat. Seras stood up, upon seeing him and quickly brushed down her skirt. The other female vampire raised a hand in greeting.

"Yes master?" Seras stood with her hands by her sides, waiting for her master to explain what their mission was. However, the No-life-king's eyes were locked on to Maleficent, a twisted smirk on his lips. "Master!" She raised her voice.

"Police-Girl, I am not deaf." He glanced at his fledgling through his glasses. "We're going to Ipswich, there has been a disturbance and we're going to check it out." Nodding, Seras ran from the room, to collect her weapon.

"Have fun." Maleficent waved him off, twirling locks of her forest-green hair around her fingers, and then unwiring them again.

"Oh, I will." His sadistic grin widened. "You know, you could come too if you weren't so stubborn about working with Sir Integra." He laughed when he heard her snort it in distaste.

"I was imprisoned here, for fifty long years. I had not killed endless amounts of people for fun; I killed and drank the blood of bad people." She frowned, her thin green eyebrows knitting together. "But then he came along, and took away my freedom! I didn't fight back, and look where that got me! I should have fought back; I should have torn him apart!" She roared viciously, hands clenched at her sides.

Alucard shook his head, "that was your fault, not his." He turned in the direction of the staircase, his back to Maleficent. "Though I can assure you…Working with my Master isn't dull." He chuckled to himself quietly. "It's a lot of fun, to piss her off." He flashed her a wide smirk, and he phased out of the room.

Rolling her vivid-red eyes, Maleficent rose from the floor, wiping her clothes down. She strutted towards the silver door, which had been left wide open and slipped through it. The heels of her shoes made a loud clattering noise as she walked up the winding staircase. Maleficent was hungry, and she was in the mood for hunting.

--

Seras stood beside Alucard. They had reached the Ipswich in record time. So far, no ghouls' or FREAKS' had been spotted. The mansion was derelict; the roof had sagged from the years of rain. The walls were damp, and paint had started to peel off of the ceiling.

"Police-Girl, keep your guard up. They've been here, and there is a possibility that the FREAKS' are only hiding." Alucard warned, his hands fingering the trigger of his gun. Blood coated several walls and floors. Mangled bodies were strewn all across the hallways and bedrooms, their faces drawn in fear; eyes wide, mouths open in a silent scream.

"Yes Master." Seras answered, her blue eyes darting left to right. "Master, shouldn't those people be ghouls?" She frowned.

"Not if they were virgins, and their blood was drained _after _their heads had been torn off of their necks." The No-Life-King muttered. The FREAKS' were fakes, and they killed mercilessly, without a reason and he wanted to wipe them from the face of the earth.

With lightening speed, Alucard whipped around, and pulled the trigger of his gun. The FREAK howled in pain, and clutched her arm. "You bastard!" Her yellow eyes narrowed and she snapped her fingers. Ghouls poured into the room, groaning and limping. Their eye sockets blazing red.

Chortling evilly, Alucard stepped forward, excepting the FREAK'S challenge. Raising both of his guns, he darted forward. He moved with such speed, that he was merely a blur of black and red. The ghouls' didn't stand a chance, as the No-Life-king shot multiple times at them in a fast succession.

Seras gasped, as the ghouls' Masters hands wound around her neck. "Hey, nothing personal but you are another hindrance." The FREAK smiled, putting her blood-stained teeth on display. If it wasn't for the sharp fangs, protruding from her mouth, Seras Victoria would not have believed she was a vampire. The FREAK had bright auburn hair, seductive yellow eyes and ashen skin.

"_Police-Girl, fight her off! Show me that I did not make a mistake by turning you_." Her Master said within her mind, his voice mocking. Seras glared darkly at the FREAK. She would prove that she wasn't useless. She stopped clawing at the hands wired around her neck, but took thick tuffs of auburn hair into her fisted hands and pulled hard.

Seras pushed the FREAK off of her, anger boiled inside her. She wasn't weak, she wasn't useless. She was Seras Victoria, part of Hellsing. And any artificial vampire that got in her way _would _be annihilated.

Seras eyes burned red, a wide sadistic grin sweeping over her face. Raising a fist, she brought it down hard onto the FREAKS' face. Within a blink of an eye, Seras stood before the auburn-haired artificial vampire. Snarling, the blonde vampire brought her jagged teeth down to FREAKS' neck, ripping away layers of flesh and skin.

Alucard watched, laughing haughtily. His taunts didn't usually work, but tonight Seras was absolutely _furious. _She tossed the FREAK about as if it were a ragdoll; her smile was malicious and her ruby-red eyes were full of pleasure as thick blood dripped from her teeth, lips and chin.

"Stop! Please, stop! I won't kill unnecessarily again!" The FREAK begged her eyes wide with terror. Seras shook her head slowly, raising her pistol to the FREAK'S head, and pulled the trigger. The fake vampire burst into ash, before she got a chance to scream.

"That was impressive, Police-Girl." Her master praised, clapping his gloved hands. "You should fight with that ferocity more often." Chuckling darkly, he opened a portal and stepped through it, and Seras followed.

--

Bodies of Hellsing soldiers littered the training grounds, they were alive but barely. Rivulets' blood dripped from their necks and mouths, their chests rose and fell slowly, with each painful breath. Maleficent licked her blood covered lips, as she sauntered away from the almost dead men.

"Three…Two…One…" She whispered almost breathless with glee. More or less immediately, Integra's booming voice shattered the silence, like an unlucky mirror.

"Maleficent! What is the meaning of this?" Azure eyes burned holes into the Nosferatu's head. Integra marched over to the renegade vampire, her teeth clenched. "Why have you wasted so many of my men?" Sighing angrily, she rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"They're not dead, you buffoon." Maleficent answered curtly, shrugging her shoulders. "If you'd given me more blood, this could have been avoided." She stated softly, her scarlet darting along the rows of soldiers'.

"Maybe I did make the wrong choice…I should have let you rot in your dungeon…" Integra Fairbrook Wingate Hellsing murmured, as she lit up a cigar. "It's a shame really, Hellsing could have benefited from having another vampire."

"I'll help you, if you give me a pint of your pure blood every month…" The green-haired vampire commented haughtily. "I'll be just like Alucard; you're little pet."She ran her cold fingers along the blonde's face, cupping her cheeks. "I'll do all your bidding without hesitation…"

--

"Do you have any information?" A man inquired darkly, as he leaned further back into his chair.

"Yes Sir," The younger man answered giddily. "It seems that Hellsing has more than one ancient vampire at their command, Sir."

"Oh?" The older of the two sighed. "We'll have to do something like that." He laughed darkly, snapping his fingers. Men and women spilled into the room, awaiting their commands.

--

_I'm making this up as I go along. So please, tell me what you think. I hope it isn't too out of character._


	4. Chapter 4

_Compulsion _

_Chapter Three_

_-_

Maleficent smiled to herself, her new room in the lower levels of the Hellsing mansion was perfect. The walls were painted a dark blue; with black flowers drawn onto the high ceiling. A black wardrobe stood in the far left corner, next to it was large dressing table which was also black. In the middle of the room was navy blue coffin, with a gold cross on the middle. Gold silk sheets padded the inside of the wooden cavity, and the lid of the coffin.

A black leather sofa sat in the other corner of the room, next to tall bookshelf that was overflowing with books about mythically creatures. Pictures of animals hung on the walls, in gold frames.

Maleficent had placed several lightly scented candles around the room; the flames flickered and gave off a warm glow. "I know you're here, Alucard." Straightening out her red taffeta dress, she swung her legs off of the sofa.

Alucard slipped through the wall. Tonight, he was dressed in his usual style, minus the red overcoat and circular glasses. His cravat hung loosely around his neck, and his red fedora was clutched in his left hand. "Good evening, Maleficent." His broad smirk was present, as normal. "I thought you said you wouldn't work for Hellsing." He commented, as he joined her on the sofa.

"I did say that, didn't I?" Maleficent laughed, sweeping her long curly hair back with one hand. Alucard nodded, his broad smirk growing. "Well, I daresay I got bored. What's more is that I do not like the sound of these 'FREAK' vampires." She snorted. "They make a huge mess for us, which is something I'm certain off. Artificial vampires? Bah! They're nothing but cheap imitations."

Sweeping his arm around her slender shoulders, Alucard eyed the woman next to him. "There must have been something in it, for you of all people, to acquiesce to my Master." He was right, of course.

The female Nosferatu eyed the arm that had wound it's self around her shoulders, but did bother to remove it. "You are right. Needles to say, I needed something in return." Her lips turned upwards, into a slight smile. The No-Life-King raised a dark eyebrow, willing her to continue. Maleficent decided to humour him. "I requested that she should allow me to drink one pint of her blood per month." She smirked as his brows shot up, in surprise.

He ran his long fingers through her dark wisps of green hair. "And she agreed?" His Master would not usually accept such an offer, but then again, dark times were coming. Drastic measures would have to be taken. Maleficent nodded, closing her ruby-red eyes, as the No-Life-King continued his comforting actions.

"Yes, she agreed." Her red eyes snapped open. The realisation that his arm was still around her and that his fingers were still running through her hair made her bristle slightly. Her annoyance was directed at herself, rather than her male companion. She had allowed herself to relax, which was not a clever choice.

Alucard removed his arm from around her, his eyes displaying that he knew what she was thinking. "It is okay to relax." He paused. "But only sometimes, perhaps when you are not in the presence of the Vampire King, maybe?" He drawled playfully, his crimson eyes glowing in the dim candle lit room.

He rose from the sofa, and placed his red fedora over his black locks of hair. He bowed before her once, before vanishing.

--

"Bonjour, Mademoiselle!" Pip grinned, leaning against the wall. His long braid was wrapped around his neck, as usual. His brown eyes looked down at Alucard's fledgling, and he resisted the urge to laugh, as she sighed in exasperation.

"Hello Pip." She crossed her arms over her ample chest, her sky-blue eyes burning holes into his head. "Do you need something, or is it just time to annoy the crap out of me already?" She asked, shifting her weight onto her other leg.

The Frenchman laughed loudly, and shook his head. "No, zhat iz not why I am here. Ms Hellsing iz sending for you." He grinned, he couldn't help it. "She has a mission for _us_. Zhat is why I am going with you."

Seras groaned and hung her head. "God, help me." She murmured under her breathed, and silently followed the captain of the Wild Geese.

--

Integra rubbed her temples, trying to ease her oncoming headache. The increase of FREAK attacks had made yet more paperwork for her to complete. She often worked late into the night, and occasionally fell to sleep at her office desk.

A soft knock resounded, signalling the arrival of Seras Victoria and Pip the Frenchman. "Come in!" The director of Hellsing called, sweeping her long, blonde hair behind her ears. The two entered, closing the door quietly behind them. Seras took the chair that stood in front of Integra's desk, while Pip opted to stand instead.

"You called for us, Sir Hellsing?" Seras inquired curiously, resting her hands on her lap. Whatever the mission as, Seras knew she wouldn't like it.

Integra nodded. "Yes, I have a mission for the both of you." She pursed her lips. "You will be travelling overseas to Italy." Seras cringed. "Someone from my organisation has been selling us out, and I want to know who it is. I want him or her to be destroyed. This person has caused a lot of problems for me, the Iscariot always seem to know our every move. You're mission is to search and destroy."

--

Alucard sat in his throne, pouring himself a glass of wine. His red eyes glowed in the darkness of the dungeon. Things were getting interesting. Finally, another vampire nearly as old himself had come around; someone that perhaps understood how lonely immortality could be.

Something big was going to happen soon, he could feel it. Hopefully, he'd get to see maleficent in action. She seemed eager for battle too, just like himself. The real enemy was the Iscariot, and Hellsing would crush it, when the time came.

--

Walter knocked on Maleficent's bedroom door. "Maleficent, Sir Hellsing requests that you meet the Wild Geese." He knocked on the door again, when he received no answer. "Hello?"

Scarlet eyes materialized onto the door, focusing on the old man that stood before it. "Yes, Walter?" Maleficent purred, "What can I do for you?" Jumping slightly, Walter's eyes darted left to right, looking for the vampire.

Laughing, Maleficent stepped out from the door; a fluffy-white towel was wrapped around her body. Her normally curly hair was damp and clung to her neck and back like a second skin. Coughing awkwardly the Angel-of-death looked away. "Sir Integra would like you to meet the Wild Geese." He said quickly, before he took his leave.

Shaking her head, Maleficent phased back into her room and rooted through her wardrobe. Pulling out a black pencil skirt, and a red button up shirt, she swiftly got dressed into her underwear and outer clothing. She towel dried her hair, before brushing it and pulling it back into a ponytail.

She phased into the training area, startling Seras, Pip and a few other soldiers'. Lifting her hand in greeting, Maleficent stood beside the blonde draculina. "Hello Seras Victoria, could you call these snivelling idiots to attention?" She smirked, running her tongue along her rows of sharp teeth.

Nodding, Seras got the Wilde Geese to stand to attention; she stepped back, allowing Maleficent to introduce herself. "Alright you bunch of apes; I daresay that I'll give you some information about myself." She let her ruby eyes roam along the rows of men stood before her. "My name is Maleficent; I was born in the sixtieth century, in Italy. My birth name was Maria. I do not like sexist men, and I swear I'll knock any of you men down a few pegs if you make any kind of remark that I find offensive."She pursed her lips. Narrowing her ruby eyes, she glared pointedly at a solider that was gawking at her chest.

The solider got a firm nudge in the ribs in reprimand. Immediately he shifted his eyes away from her full chest. Seras suppressed a giggle; she wouldn't be the only one to get harassed around here now. Sighing in exasperation Maleficent rolled her eyes and phased out of the room.

"Stupid men…" Snorting to herself, Maleficent failed to notice the presence that had rooted it's self on her sofa. "They can't help, their eyes _just has _to wander to a women's chest!" Kicking off her shoes, she flopped onto her leather sofa, jumping when she felt a muscular body under her own. "Oh bugger! Is it really necessary to randomly pop in and out of my personally space?"

Alucard laughed hard, "If you had not been ranting about men, you would have noticed my presence instantly." He laughed enigmatically, wiring his around her back, pulling her body close to his. "I think you like my random visits, no matter what you say…"He breathed into her ear, a smirk fixing onto his lips. Maleficent went rigid in his arms, and scowled up at him.

"Get off of me." She snapped.

"Make me." He retorted, running his fangs along her neck.


	5. Chapter 5

_Compulsion _

_Chapter Four_

_Thanks for the reviews'! It's very much appreciated!_

_Contains slight sexual references'. _

_-_

Maleficent growled menacingly, as she beat her small fists on the No-Life-King's chest. "I said to _get off of me!_" She hissed through clenched teeth.

"And as I recall, I told you to _make me._" He chortled. "Or maybe, you really do like this? Our bodies pressed close together…" His tongued flicked out of his mouth, tasting her ashen skin with haste. Maleficent shivered in his arms, and hissed venomously.

"Oh I'll make you get off of me, alright!" With that said, she wired her legs around his hips, straddling him. Grabbing handfuls of his hair, she pressed her lips against his, forcing her serpent-like tongue passed his lips and teeth.

His mouth tasted of iron, from all the blood he had consumed; with a hint of alcohol. Maleficent wouldn't admit it, but his taste was intoxicating. She ran her tongue along his jagged teeth, and daringly sucked his own serpent-like tongue into her mouth. Saliva, coated both of their lips, but neither paid no mind to it, both reluctant to give in.

She gasped, as she felt ice-cold hands trailing up her shirt. His long fingers traced random patterns into her skin, and crept closer and closer to her bra. Growing impatient, Alucard growled into her mouth and tore the top of her shirt, giving him a good view of her cleavage and her lacy black bra.

Maleficent smirked, purposely shifting her slender hips to his, her thin fingers fumbling with his belt and trouser button. "Getting excited, Alucard?" She purred seductively, rubbing her cool hands up his shirt, and along his sculptured chest.

"Are you?" He hummed, holding her hips with his large hands, a sexy smirk twisting at his lips.

"Hmmm…Not at all," She laughed, and slipped from his grasp, and phased from the room.

Alucard smirked wider, "I'll get you in my bed, one way or another."

_-_

"Oh, heck no! No, no, no, no!" Seras Victoria was far from happy. "I am _not_ getting into that bloody coffin!" The blonde glared at offending object at her feet hatefully.

"It iz necessary for zhe mission; _Mademoiselle._" Pip sighed, exasperated. "You don't want Alucard to force you into it, do you?" Seras closed her mouth instantly. The last experience she had with a coffin wasn't a pleasant one. "Iz it really so bad?" The Frenchman asked, opening the coffin.

Seras didn't get the time to protest, as she swept off of her feet and dumped into casket. "Stop making such a fuss!" Maleficent snapped irritably. "You cannot travel over vast bodies of water; you should know that by the last experience you had!" She placed her barefoot onto of the coffin, holding down while straps were assembled to keep Seras inside.

Pip looked down at the green-haired vampire, raising a red eyebrow at her appearance. The Nosferatu's long green hair was in disarray. Her button-up shirt was missing a few buttons, her skirt was dishevelled and her red lipstick was smudged around her bow-shaped lips.

Maleficent felt his eyes on her and exhaled. "It's all Alucard's fault." She said tersely, rubbing her temples. Pip laughed; clearly she'd only just become aware of how vexing the No-Life-King could be. "I feel sorry for Integra; she has had to put up with him from the age of twelve." Maleficent shook her head.

"Iz zhat why Sir Hellsing smokes so much?" Pip asked, a grin slinking its way onto his face.

"That is part of it," Integra's voice made the Frenchman jump in surprise. Laughing sheepishly, Pip Bernadotte twisted around to face his boss. Integra smirked. "At ease, Pip. Alucard really is part of the reason why I smoke so much; that and Iscariot."

Alucard phased through the floor, his crimson eyes gleaming. "Oh, your harsh words make my undead heart bleed!" He placed both of his big hands over his chest, mockingly.

--

A young girl, around the age of fourteen darted through the empty marketplace. The moon still hung in the sky, casting long shadows on the ground. The girl barley made a sound, as she leaped through the air and grabbed hold of a pull-down ladder.

Hauling herself onto the balcony, she placed three fingers to her ear. "Luna, I have reached destination." She received no answer for a moment, as she pulled her white-blonde hair back into a neat braid. Her violet eyes scanned the empty streets alertly.

"I know I can see you Jessica." A girl, identical to the other replied; through the headset. She was perched precariously on a rooftop. Her toffee coloured skin was bathed in the moonlight, as her hand slowly inched towards the katanas that was strapped to her back, in its scabbard. "The target has been sighted."

Jessica grinned broadly, and tossed several silver shurikens with amazing accuracy. They whizzed passed the vampire, grazing its skin. Blood oozed from the cuts, and the vampire hissed in pain. "Luna, you're up!" She giggled, perching herself onto the iron bars of the balcony.

The twin with the katanas strapped to her back soared to the ground. She unsheathed her katanas, one in each hand. The deadly blades glittered in the moons light, as she bounded forward, raising a hand and bringing it down hard. Silver sparks spat from the blades, as her blow was countered by the vampires own sword. "Oh, you're good, human!" The FREAK barked, his deep red eyes burning angrily.

"You too, freak!" She laughed, swiping at him in a fast succession. The vampire blocked her vicious attacks, and shoved her backwards using his long sword. Luna tumbled backwards, and dropped her weapons in the process. Her violet eyes widened, as she scrambled to reclaim them, but the brown-haired FREAK beat her too it.

"You're not so hot now, are you?" He sniggered mockingly, as he kicked Luna hard in the chest, knocking the air from her lungs. The blonde coughed violently, as she tried to suck oxygen back into her lungs. The brunette stalked his prey; he was that in this little game of his, and she was the mouse.

"Get away from her!" Jessica screamed, tossing more blessed silver shurikens; this time with the intent to kill. They hit their target. The FREAK howled; trying to remove the objects jammed into his skin. They burned his flesh, and he once again roared in agony.

Luna stood, wincing as the dull ache in her chest returned. Sluggishly, she plunged one of her katanas through his heart, and the FREAK disintegrated into a cloud of ash. The twins had survived this time; but they might not be so lucky in the future.

--


	6. Chapter 6

_Compulsion _

_Chapter Five_

_Thanks for the reviews'! It's very much appreciated! Thanks for the people that added it to alerts and favourites, too. Sorry for the late update, I've had a chest infection and I've found it difficult to breathe._

_-_

"_How is she?" A muffed voice asked, clearly concerned. _

"_She's doing well, she'll pull through." A professional sounding voice answered back. A faint bleeping noise thrummed continuously in the background. "She's a lucky one; the vampire had broken four of her ribs. One of which, had punctured her left lung." _

Luna listened to the voices around her, and the rhythmic beeping of the machines. The smell of disinfectant assaulted her nose; making it more apparent that she was in a hospital. An oxygen mask covered her nose and mouth, transferring oxygen into her lungs.

"So she won't be able to fight for a while, then?" Luna's identical twin sister asked, worriedly. "Sir will not be happy, that's for sure." She gently ran her fingers through her sister's white-blonde hair.

"I know, but I will make sure no harm comes to her." The Doctor replied, comfortingly.

Luna forced her eyes open; her vision was disorientated. Black spots danced in front of her purplish-blue eyes. Blinking a few times, she waited until her vision had settled, before attempting to talk. "Hey…" She croaked, smiling weakly.

"Oh!" Jessica jumped; startled. "You're awake!" She leaned over, kissing her twins forehead. "How are you feeling?" Her caramel-coloured hand lightly curled around her bedridden sister's hand.

"I'm okay; just sore." She said slowly, her voice raspy. She eyed the IV drip in her arm nonchalantly. "What is in that?" Luna whispered quietly.

"That's morphine; it's to help you cope with the pain." The Doctor said, helping Luna sit up just enough to drink a glass of water.

"I'm still feeling the pain." Jessica sighed and shook her head, as her Luna continued to stare dispassionately at the IV drip.

"That's because the drug is highly addictive; so they have to be careful how much they give to patients." Jessica said laughed at the dirty look her twin shot at her. "Don't look at me like that; it's your fault for getting overconfident with your opponent."

Luna jutted out her jaw defiantly, gazing toward the doctor. "How long have I been here for?" She inquired, lazily.

"Four days," he smiled at her. "And you'll be in my care for about another four weeks." Luna groaned loudly, placing a caramel skinned hand over her eyes.

"Damn. I hate hospitals." Sinking further back into her hospital bed, she pouted and closed her eyes. "Can't I leave next week?" She decided to see if she could haggle her way out of the four-week imprisonment.

"Sorry, no can do." The Doctor grinned. "You're not going until I've given you the all clear."

Jessica stood up, brushing her clothes down. "Well, I'll leave you in Doctor Smith's capable hands." She shook hands with the handsome doctor and took her leave, waving at her sister.

--

The sun beat down upon the Frenchman and his companion, as they walked along the busy streets. They were in Rome; were the traitor was suspected to be. Seras Victoria sighed, wiping sweat from her forehead. "Bloody heck," She sighed. "It's too hot!"

Pip nodded in agreement, taking a large gulp of water from his flask. "Zhat it iz." He commented dryly, after putting his flask away. "Though it iz not zhat hot, compared to some places."

Seras closed her blue eyes, "I'm a vampire, and I don't like the sun." She scoffed. "I hope we can find this traitorous bastard soon." For the last four days, the two had been searching, and had no luck. Seras hardly got any sleep during the days, either.

The streets were bustling with activity. Children ran across the streets, chasing their friends. Women bought all kinds of merchandise from the market stalls. It was around one o'clock in the afternoon, and the heat from the sun had Seras Victoria yearning to go home to cold old England.

The fledgling of the great No-Life-King came to an abrupt halt. A familiar reached her ears. "_Yes, Integra Hellsing suspects something." _Seras frowned, as the voice paused. She knew that voice, but whom it belonged to she could not remember. "_No, no. I won't betray you, Enrico. I want to see Iscariot crush Hellsing, just as much as you do._"

"Iz something wrong?" He raised an eyebrow, his hands rested on his hips, near his pistol. Seras plashed a finger to her lips, signalling for him to stay quiet.

"_The twins nearly died, Sir. I think we should keep them out of the frontlines. They're only children!" _Seras' eyebrows shot up, her expression drawing into one of disbelief. Iscariot was using children to fight now? The thought of it horrified the Draculina. While she was stuck in her internal musings, Enrico and the betrayer of Hellsing had left without a trace.

--


	7. Chapter 7

_Compulsion_

_Chapter Six_

_Sorry, so sorry for the lateness of this. I have had writers block, and it has been a pain in the back end. I'll try and write more often._

_--_

The Draculina paced around her hotel room, biting nervously on her fingernails. "I cannot believe that I let myself get distracted. Because of my mistake, we lost the traitors trail." Her black boots squeaked with every step she made. "Bugger, Sir Integra will _not _be happy to hear this."

Pip pulled his hat off from on top of his head and set it onto the sofa. His brown eyes followed the female vampire around her room. "Calm down Police-Girl. Sir Integra will understand zhat it was just a slip up." The Frenchman tried to put his comrade at ease, but failing miserably.

The blonde stopped dead in her tracks, red eyes blazing. "Integra will be bloody pissed! She does not like a single slip up; we will get our flaming heads bitten off!" She threw her arms above her head, exasperatedly. "We messed up big-time!"

Pip shook his head, "No Mademoiselle, it waz your mezz up." He shook his head. "You didn't let me in on what waz going on." Seras whacked the Frenchman around his head hard. "Ow! Zhat was uncalled for!" He grumbled, placing his hat back on his head and over his eyes.

"You aren't helping, Pip!" Seras flopped down onto the other leather sofa. Her legs were limply hanging over the arm rest, as she rubbed her aching temples. "Sir Integra will want a report from us, soon…" And just as she finished her sentence, the red phone on the mahogany-coloured coffee table rang.

--

Maleficent wandered the abandoned halls of the dungeons. The air was crisp and cool, exactly how she liked it. Down here, there was no indication of what time it was. The sun was always blocked out, so it was always pitch-black, regardless if it was daytime.

Her scarlet eyes were accustomed to the darkness, and she thrived in this kind of environment. Maleficent glided gracefully up the dungeons stone steps, she was on her way to Integra Hellsing's office. As she entered the ground level of the Hellsing manor, she took note of setting sun outside the large glass windows. She was up early, today, so it seemed. Shaking her green-haired head, the female Nosferatu continued to saunter down the hallways.

"Hello, Alucard." She smiled lightly to herself, her pointy fangs poked out from behind her lips. "I know you're here."

Just then, a swirling black vortex opened from the cream coloured wall. Nothing could be seen through its endless black depths. "As always, you find me so easily. But I wouldn't expect less from a fellow Nosferatu like yourself." A dark, deep voice resonated from the black, swirling darkness. The recently awakened Vampiress barked out an amused laugh, crossing her arms over her ample chest.

"What're you sneaking around for, anyway, Alucard?" Her melodic voice chimed, as she watched unblinkingly as a head appeared from the vortex. The ebony-haired head was soon followed by a pale neck, white-gloved hands, and a deep red trench coat.

The No-Life-king shrugged, his gleaming red eyes hidden behind orange rimmed glasses. "Do I need a reason to sneak about, other than to scare the soldiers'?" He laughed menacingly, his broad shoulders shaking. "I thought that you, Maleficent, would be the first to screw with them."

Shrugging her shoulders, Maleficent looked at her long, red-painted fingernails nonchalantly. "I grew board of that a long time ago." Placing her delicate looking hands on her hips, she looked up at No-Life-King. "If you wouldn't mind, I need to cut our chat short. I have some business to attend to." She curtseyed politely, before gracefully gliding toward her Masters office.

--

Integra Hellsing rubbed her temples in aggravation. Sighing into the phone, she repeated her early sentences, and only barely managed to keep her voice level. "Seras, tell me again, _but slowly_, what happened." Walter stood at her side, his hands behind his back. He listened intently as the woman spoke to her vampire.

"_Sorry Sir Integra."_ There was a pause, "_we lost our target I'm afraid._" In the background, the blonde heard Pip, the Frenchman speak up. "_We only zhem because Police-Girl got distracted."_

"Oh?" Integra hissed from between clenched teeth. "You seemed to have failed to mention this to me, vampire!" She barked down the phone line. "Have you managed to do anything correct, Seras?" Closing her blue eyes, she sighed again.

"_Well…I did overhear that Enrico has been using children to fight vampires…"_

Viciously hanging up, the leader of Hellsing reached for a cigar. She fumbled with a lighter for a few short moments, and then inhaled deeply. Breathing out a dark cloud, she turned to Walter. "We'll have to arrange for someone else to complete this mission."

--

"Hello Luna!" Jessica exclaimed, bouncing into her twin's hospital room. Her long white-blond hair hung around her waist, in light curls. Her violet eyes were lightly lined with black eyeliner.

Looking up and down at her identical twin, Luna raised her fair eyebrows, nonplussed. "What the hell is up with the new look?" Luna knew that of all people, Jessica _never _styled her hair. Nor did she wear make-up, or cute outfits with matching shoes.

Flushing, Jessica attempted to act nonchalant, and looked at her newly painted red fingernails. "Nothing. I just wanted to try some new styles out, am I not allowed to do so?" Wrinkling her nose, Luna eyed her sister suspiciously, but kept her thoughts hidden.

Just then, Doctor Smith made his entrance. As normal his deep brown hair was swept back neatly. He was immaculately dressed, and though he wore a smile on his face, he was surrounded with an aura of professionalism. "Hello Luna," picking up a clipboard with his patients details on, Doctor Smith strode across the room.

"Hey Doc!" Grinning, Luna sat up slowly. From the corner of her violet eyes, she saw Jessica's face fall, as her presence had not been acknowledged. She made the connection, just then. It was unbelievable, but nonetheless, she spoke up for her sister. "Jessica is here to visit me today." Smiling over at her sister, she wiggled her brows suggestively.

Abruptly, the window shattered, splaying a shower of glass all over the room. When Jessica said her boss wouldn't be happy, she didn't know how right she was.

--


End file.
